Late Night Walks
by Painting Me Blue
Summary: 'It all started on a night like this. It's how we started Gajeel, seems like we have come full circle, huh' Gajeel learns to let her in slowly, after everything they been through so far, why not. Even now with the missions, drunken brawls, towers of books, and his favorite, their late night walks home. He can't help himself. Gajevy/gale,T rating for cussing, might change later
1. Chapter 1

**I do not** **own any of these characters, the only thing that is mine is the story I'm making them play out.**

Chapter 1- Where We Began

Gajeel was slowly making his way back to his room to finally call it a night. After the Grand Magic Games and dragon invasion was dealt with properly the only thing on the bruised up dragon slayers mind was 'killing the fuck out of his bed'. A groan made it past his lips as the remaining adrenaline left his system, making his injuries from the past events known loud and clear. Nothing serious however, Wendy was able to heal most of his more dangerous wounds before leaving to find others to help.

"Tck shoulda just let me be, damn brat's gonna kill over if she thinks she can heal all those idiots.''

"Oh, you mean like you?''

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and let out a grin as his eyes landed on Pantherlily. The exceed in his smaller form ran up to Gajeel before hoping up on to his partner's shoulder. Lily made himself comfortable as he began to stretch out his sore muscles.

"It sure has been a long day; did the Master tell you when we will be heading out back to Magnolia? I'm not sure about you but I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again.''

"Gihihi I'm hurt Lily you don't like sleeping with me?" Gajeel paused for a moment as Lily flicked his tail in Gajeel's face in annoyance.

"I ain't gotta clue, wasn't payin much attention to the old man."

"Of course you weren't. When do you ever, I almost wonder why I even asked."

"Ah shaddup."

Lily didn't say anything else as Gajeel resumed his trek back to their room. It wasn't until Lily notice that Gajeel had walked past their hotel building did Lily inquire about the mix up.

"Hey lug head you walked past our hotel, you couldn't have been smashed in the head hard enough to miss that could you?" Lily stood up and began to poke and pull at Gajeel's face and ear to make his point known.

"Knock it off! I know I missed it! Just stay quiet will yah." Gajeel mumbled out the last part as he slowed to a stop on a small hill just outside the city. Lily was about to retort when he followed the dragon slayer's gaze. Sitting at the top of the hill was the small form of their nakama, Levy. She had already changed and washed up from the fight just a few hours earlier, she was currently looking out to the horizon. Levy was wearing a dark blue cover up over her normal orange and white dress; she also had on black leggings and wore no shoes as far as Lily could see. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the slayer and exceed stand behind her and follow her gaze to the soon to be sunrise.

"Gihihi"

"AHH! … Gajeel!? UGH! What is wrong with you!? Who goes and sneaks up on people after the stuff we've been through today!? You're such a jerk!"

Levy let her head fall onto her knees as she drew them up to her body and let out a muffled groan. Levy took in deep breaths as she calmed her frantic heart. She honestly didn't expect anyone to still be up at this point in the night. The small mage refused to look up at her nakamas as she felt Gajeel and Lily take a seat next to her.

"Not my fault you couldn't hear me walkin up, I ain't exactly sneaky yah know Gihi"

Gajeel laid back after Lily jumped off his shoulder and rested with his hands under his head. By that time Levy had mimicked Gajeel's pose and laid back as well, she left her hands resting on her chest and she kept her legs bent as she looked up at the stars once more, trying to spot any consolation she could recognize. Lily climbed into Levy's lap with his back to her legs while he sat on her stomach and began to plot how he could leave his two friends alone. However that was short lived as he realized just leaving them alone won't progress their budding relationship, no he will stay he thought and... 'push' them in the right direction.

"I think what this idiot is trying to ask is, why are you out here so late Levy? Shouldn't you be resting like the others?"

Both ignored Gajeel's protest as he claimed that wasn't what he meant at all.

Levy didn't look up as she replied to the black exceed.

"Yah, I guess but I just couldn't sleep... A lot had happen recently and it left my mind restless you know?"

"Nope can't say I have Short Stuff."

Levy let her eyes fall shut as a groan escaped her lips. She whipped her head to her left and looked at the large male lying next to her. Gajeel was lying stretched out beside her with his hands as a small support behind his neck; he was wearing the same outfit he had on when fighting Rogue, his green shirt was almost completely gone from the last fight they were in. His jacket shockingly was still holding up with just a few holes and chunks missing from the end of one of his sleeves, and his pants where no different. Levy could just make out his features from the small gleam of light that reflected off of his face studs.

"Where's your bandana?"

Gajeel opened his eyes to look at her for a second before looking up at his forehead before running on of his hand threw his mane.

"No clue Shrimp, guess I lost that one too." He wore a smug look on his face as he went back to his previous position; however he kept his eyes open and stared out into the sky.

"Oh too bad I liked that one on you." Levy looked back up at the sky so she wouldn't have to see his shocked reaction, a small blush raised to her cheeks. Levy quickly changed the subjected and tried to ignore the eyes that bore into the side of her face.

"S-so did you hear? The Master said we would be heading home later today once everyone had rested up a bit. I don't know about you but I can't wait to get home, my books are in such disarray! I never got the chance to fix up my dorm after we were gone for so long. With the games and the training I never got around to it and I bet tha-"

"Shaddup Shrimp yer rambling," Gajeel moved to stand up and when he was at his full height he leaned down a bit and grabbed Levy by her shoulders and hoisted her up on her bare feet. He ignored his partner's complaints of being knocked off Levy's lap without warning, and shoved his hands in his pockets. The dragon slayer let out a grunt and turned to start down the hill to the city. The scrip mage watched, with a now grumpy Lily resting in her arms, as her eyes followed Gajeel's form only to widen slightly when he had turned back to her.

"Come on Pipsqueak ain't got all morning."

"Huh..?"

"Well I ain't just gonna leave yah out here; Bunny Girl would have my head." Gajeel had apparently found something very interesting to the left of them among the tree line, but even in the very slight morning light, Levy swore she saw a light redness to his ears.

"Mm!" Levy grinned as she nodded to the slayer and rushed to his side as they made their way back into town.

"Where yer shoes? Makes yah look 10 times shorter there Shrimp! Gihihi."

Levy huffed and wore an annoyed looked before snapping at the iron dragon.

"That's a load of bull and you know it Gajeel, I don't were heels or anything so how could I be shorter if all I wear are flats!"

"I don't know Shrimp, but I'm havin to squint rather hard to spot yah." His smug grin still firmly in place regardless of Levy's glare or small fists as she hit him on his arm.

"You're so insufferable! I honestly do not know how you can put up with this incredulous ignoramus Lily!"

"One day at a time Levy." The small exceed spoke up from the girls grip.

"Gihihihi, Ah I love it when you talk dirty to me Short Stuff." Gajeel leaned over into the now prominently blushing girls face, and grinned ear to ear as the bluenette stuttered and fumbled about next to him before letting out another one of his unique laughs.

"I w-was NOT talking d-dirty! I can't believe you! I... I…!"

Levy was interrupted however as the man beside her grabbed her suddenly to his side and let out a quiet swear.

"Fuck Shrimp watch where yer walking yah almost stepped in glass, Geez what am I gonna do with yah Pipsqueak?"

The bluenette looked down to her side and also noticed the sharp glass that littered the floor that was once in front of her, before she could let a remark that went along the lines 'Well if you weren't such an ass..' She felt a sudden weightlessness as the dragon stood out in front of her and pulled her hips forward from behind. Levy was practically sprawled out on his back before she righted herself and lifted her body further up his back as he hooked her legs over his arms. Somehow while that was going on Lily had safely jumped from Levy's arms and is now floating beside the two. Levy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as the slayer made his way down the empty streets.

Levy couldn't help the deep blush on her cheek as she asked Gajeel what he was doing. Her only reply was a grunt and him saying he will carry her back to her room. Lily couldn't help the grin he now sported and bid Levy a good night as he flew off ahead to his shared room.

"Tck damn cat,"

Levy got a good look at Gajeel's now red tipped ears and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Oi keep laughing an I'll let yah walk in the glass yah know!"

"Ahahah! Ok ok! I'm sorry it's just I never noticed how your ears get red when your flustered Gajeel!"

"I ain't flustered! It's.. It's just cold is all!" Gajeel hunched his shoulders as he stomped loudly down the last street before they came up to her stop.

"Hmm ok Gajeel maybe I'll get you a new headband so your ears would not get cold how's that?"

Levy at that point rested her head against his shoulder, not as flustered as before now that she knew her companion was also embarrassed at the night turn of events.

'Though you could hardly tell with this one' she thought to herself. 'What am I going to do with YOU Gajeel…?'

"Yah whatever, this is yer stop ain't it? So get off or ill throw yeh off Shrimp, I ain't a mule yah know."

"Hey! You where the one who put me here so I don't want to hear it from you!"

Levy hopped off the dragon slayer's back and stomped off to the door. By the time Levy looked back at Gajeel he was already making his way back up the street to his hotel.

"Thank you, Gajeel.."

Even with as softly as she spoke, Gajeel raised one of his arms without looking back and waved slightly to show he heard her.

"Night Short Stuff." He called back.

**Ok so this is the first chapter so far. This will be my first fanfic I'm actually posting, so reviews and advice is welcomed. I'm not sure how offend I will be able to update but I will try my best to post frequently and put out someone long and good chapters! This will be just a Gajevy fic so when or if the others show up I won't be getting too deep into their relationships if it isn't needed to move the story along. So with that said.. Welcome aboard! And I hope yal will enjoy the ride :)**

**Edit- Small spelling/grammar mistakes **

**-Painting Me Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Where He Started

"GAJEEL! Gajeel you better be up and ready in there! It's past noon and your lazy ass still has not come out yet! I would like to get to the guild hall sometime today thank you. Gajeel!? Are you even listening to me?"

Lily's voice was ringing throughout their small two bedroom home. Gajeel had yet to make an appearance this morning and didn't even show up to train with Lily in the forest as they do every day before sunrise. To say Lily was ticked was an understatement. The black exceed needs to follow some sort of schedule during the week. Something drilled into his head long ago when he first joined his lands army. After arriving to Earth-land and being stuck with the brute of a dragon, Gajeel, a lot of his former training had to be altered like his body. Gajeel was a pig. He had rarely cleaned or picked up after himself, scrap metal was everywhere and the slayers home had one too many broken appliances and fixtures to Lily's liking.

"I'm coming in there Gajeel you better be decent!"

Lily was able to get Gajeel to pick up after himself a bit, but damnit all he made it seem like Lily was pulling teeth. The frustrated cat made his intensions known as, even in his small form, he kicks open the once latched door. With a huff the cat walked into his partner's room. The room was the largest room of the home. Having a walk in closet big enough for two people to share as well as an attached bathroom that even Lily was too afraid to peer into after all this time. The horrors he had seen just in the bathroom down the hall was enough to stop the exceed from adding Gajeel's personal bathroom to his weekly cleaning ritual. The rest of the room was pretty bare, light gray walls, a black rug in the center covering most of the chocolate brown wood floors. A few shelves with trinkets, old tomes and books, king size bed pushed off into a corner near the windows while a small desk and chair sit near the bathroom, covered with maps and old mission slips.

And there he was, in all his lazy pigheaded glory, Gajeel Redfox. Said dragon was stretched out lazily on his bed, while his gray and black covers where thrown askew. He laid with his hands behind his head as he blankly stared up at the ceiling, not at all paying any mind to the fuming cat that jump onto the bed beside him.

"Hey Lily," Gajeel didn't even bother looking at the cat as he answered, seemingly too distracted to care for much at that moment.

"Gajeel get up I'm leaving for the guild, we need to see what missions are posted, you know rent is due soon and we only have enough jewels for a few weeks of food."

"Sure I'll be there soon go on ahead," Gajeel lifted one of his hands from behind his head and made a shooing motion at the annoyed cat.

Lily let out a low growl and hopped off of the bed and made his way outside their home to head to the guild hall. Gajeel listen out for his friends footsteps as they became too faint to hear after the exceed past the threshold of the Iron Gate that surrounded the property. Gajeel still didn't move until he counted to 500 just to be safe, before he rolled his large body from his bed and allowed the sheets to fall onto the floor of his room. He only had to run his hand over the middle of his bed for a second before his calloused hand felt the smooth cool iron he was tinkering with all morning long. The gruff man picked up the metal before returning to his desk and once more began to work with the metal figure.

It was a polished iron dragon, to anyone else that's all it seemed to be, but to Gajeel it was more than just any old dragon. Metalicana, his missing foster father, crafted with fine details that are as accurate as his childhood memories would allow. The small figurine stood about 6 inches tall, the figure posed on all four of his legs with his wings out stretched and tail curled slightly upward. Gajeel muttered to himself as he figured out the best way to make the jaw hinges move when the tail is pressed downward.

"Maybe a simple pulley could do.."

To the untrained eye it would seem our brutish iron dragon merely found a hobby, to help with his resentment towards his father or to take his mind off of stressful or tough situations. And to them Gajeel would laugh in their face and knock them around for good measure. No to Gajeel hobbies are for those who can't find better ways to waste their time. Useless he would claim. Even the idea to do something as an escape form harsh realities are just excuses so one doesn't have to face life head on! No no , our dragon slayer tinkered and created metal works to help him think. You see Gajeel found out when he was younger that while his mind plotted and whirled, his hand became restless. On more than one occasion after he would be in deep thought, his hands would have broken, cut up or scraped whatever was in reach without his knowledge. So to stop himself from destroying his own possessions he would conjure up some of his own iron and break that instead.

Lily had some idea this was the case. In the back of their home rested tons of large chunks of metal that would be warped and bent and broken to the will of the slayer. Lily once watched Gajeel take a strait steel beam and bend and curled it till it had such fine and soft contours that it resembled similar large metal works created by great artists all around Fiore. That was until Gajeel would take a massive bite or two out of it before throwing it carelessly on the grass. When asked about this strange behavior, Gajeel would just reply that he was thinking of a new fighting strategy to bash in flame breaths face with. So we could only assume that with such fine detail that the small dragon meant that something is deeply troubling him and would need to be solved with well thought out and executed…

"FUCK!"

The small dragon was thrown harshly at the wall behind his bed, before Gajeel picked himself up and grabbed his coat before heading to the guild as well.

"How the hell am I supposed to get the Shrimp to do a mission with me, WITHOUT her puppies tagging along?" …Or not it is Gajeel after all.

* * *

Gajeel was currently in front of the request board trying in vain, to murder all of the written words located on the mission slips before him. Lily was pleased to see that his partner had finally showed up and seemed to be back in his usual pissy mood.

Gajeel took one last look over the missions before sharply turning his head to Mira, who as pleasantly watching him from the corner of her eye.

"OI! Where's all the good missions demon?"

"Hm? I don't know what you mean by that Gajeel-kun; there is plenty of well-paying jobs on that board."

Mira didn't even flinch as Gajeel made his way in front of her and glared daggers at her, she just simply hummed to herself as she polished a glass that was on the bar.

"You know damn well that's all chicken shit up there! Finding lost crap, escorting stupid old or rich idiots or fucking yard work for the crippled and senile. Now I'll ask again, where's all the good shit!?"

Mira opened her eyes to look at the pissed off dragon before closing them again to smile brighter at him.

"Well.. Erza and Wendy took the one to scout out a newly raised dark guild at the south end of Fiore, Gray and Juvia are on their way to the east to help stop a possible flood from the storms that are brewing in the sea. Oh! And Natsu and Lucy just left with the one to round up the escaped criminals that broke out of a prison a few hundred miles from here, you mean those missions?"

Gajeel could only slump down onto one of the bar stools, getting lower and lower in the seat after each mission was listen off.

"Fuck.."

"I told you to get out of bed hours ago! We could have easily snagged one of those but no!"

"Shaddup Lily, Oi she-devil gimmie ah beer," The dragon slayer just slouched against the bar in defeat as he rested his chin on his propped up arm.

"Sure thing Gajeel-kun! Shall I get you some Kiwi Juice while I'm at it Lily-chan?"

"Yes thank you Mirajane" Lily took a seat in front of the sulking dragon as he waited for his drink as well.

The guild was as out of control as it always was so Gajeel had to drown them out as he waited for his beer, 'At least Salamander and Stripper ain't here to throw chairs at me, dropped my beer the last time cause of those asshats.'

"Here you two go! One beer and one kiwi juice," Mira returned with the requested drinks and set them down in front of the duo. Still noticing Gajeel's sour mood, Mira leaned forward a bit on the counter as the two made their way to their booth and said,

"Don't worry Gajeel-kun I know just the thing to cheer you up!"

Said dragon slayer looked back over his shoulder at the take-over mage,

"Oh..?"

Just as Gajeel looked back to the bar he could hear the front doors of the guild slam open and the rush of familiar scent flooded his nose.

"TEAM SHADOWGEAR HAS RETURNED!"

The trio that made the remark couldn't help but laugh at their own silliness as they all three stepped into the threshold of their home. A few welcome backs could be heard around the guild as Levy, Droy and Jet made their way to Mirajane to inform her of the success the group had during the mission.

As Levy made it closer to the bar she veered off course to stop beside the iron dragon that still stood half way from the bar to his normal seating area.

"Afternoon Gajeel, you too Lily!" Levy couldn't help but smile at her two friends, Shadowgear has been away on a mission for almost a week and a half since returning from Crocus, and so she couldn't help but miss the two.

"Ah Levy it's good to see a friendly face, for once." Lily muttered out the last part and quickly floated to the said girls shoulder to avoid the fist that was reaching for him. "Gajeel has been a sour puss all week! I've just had about enough of him, save me Levy!"

"Oi quit yer belly aching, such a drama queen this one," Gajeel nodding his head towards his cat before finishing the short walk to his booth where he planted his boot clad feet on the table as he leaned back into the seat's cushion, enjoying his beer.

Levy just giggled at the boys antics, "It never end with you two does it now?"

Levy reached for Lily and held him in her arms as his wings disappeared, once the cat was situated she walked around to the other side of the booth and sat down and began to go over how her mission went to them.

Gajeel POV-

I really didn't pay any attention as the Shrimp tried to explain to us on how she rewrote a curse or something or other to free the thing to save the stuff. I honestly thought at one point she just started to speak in a different language to see if I was listening or not, which she has before mind you. 'Man she is hot when she says shit I can't understand.. Wait WHAT!?'

I shook the thought from my mind, I could partially feel my ears burning when she asked if I was alright.

"Yah I'm fine so gone on about that.. ugh…"

"Oh! Sorry where was I? AH yes you see when I was looking for the starting point of the rune…"

That damn cat won't wipe that smug look off his face. We'll just see how he likes sleeping outside during the next thunderstorm. No I won't let him distract me; I have to come up with a way to get Short Stack here to go on a mission with me. Her fucking hounds have been stealing her away ever since we came back to Magnolia. I need to make up for the fuck up on Tenrou Island, sure the S Class tests have been postpone till, well I have no clue but I have to make it up to her somehow. Can't really make someone big if yah are passed out the whole fucking time, I was actually wondering how well she could handle herself in combat. She didn't get much of a chance to show off her magic because of all the messed up shit with Grimoire Heart.

'I guess I could just. .. Ask? Yah fucking real original there black steel.'

'Yah hey Shorty mind tagging along with just me a Lil for a mission sometime?'

"Yes sure Gajeel I would love to join you guys on a mission, I mean I love Jet and Droy and all but it will be a nice change of pace and who knows I could learn a thing or two from a previous S-class mage!"

Oh shit did I say that out loud... Levy had winked me sweetly and got up from her seat, "Well I should go I'm a bit tired after that last one so I'll see you tomorrow Gajeel? Just come find me when you have a mission in mind ok?"

"Y-yah sure night Shrimp," I watched as she patted Lily on the head and wave a goodbye and made her way out to the street.

"Smooth my man didn't know you had it in yah," I looked down at Lily as he wore his shit eating grin.

"Oh shaddup," I just guzzled down the rest of my beer in embarrassment. Then again, it fucking worked didn't it? I couldn't help but let out a laugh as my mouth mimicked Lily's. This shit is easier than I thought.

"Gihihi.."

**Another one for yal, couldn't stop typing today so enjoy.**

**-Paint**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters, the only thing that is mine is the story I'm making them play out.**

Chapter 3 Where She Began

Levy POV

'Hm at least it's nice and cool out'

I couldn't help myself as I took in a deep breath of the cold Magnolia night. Shadowgear had just spent the better part of the last 11 days in a very hot and humid climate, so I just allowed myself to enjoy the refreshing soon-to-be fall weather. I had intended to go home to rest after I left the guild but I couldn't get my mind off of a certain knuckle head.

"Oh Gajeel what am I going to do with you hm..?"

A sigh escaped my lips as I thought back to this afternoon. I honestly was shocked he wanted to go on a mission with me. Then again he was acting weird and a bit out of it while I was there. Could it be that he was just drunk and was just throwing words out in hope of it making a coherent sentence? 'That wouldn't be the first time," I scrunched up my face as I remembered a time when the tan dragon slayer was just slaughtering the human language with his drunken slurs. Ok, it was kind of cute in a pathetically sad way. I can't help but smile.

"Ahahah, oh only you could make me laugh like an idiot when no one's around …,"

"Whose makin yah do what now Shrimp?"

"GAJEEL!?"

I ended up jumping forward as I pressed myself into the wall of the nearest building. This man his is going to give me a heart attack damn it! I looked over my shoulder to see Gajeel in all his stupid bad boy charm, looking all calm and cool while I'm over here clinging to a wall like a drowned cat.

"Gihihi dang Shorty what's got you in ah twist ain't nobody gonna get yah,"

Him and his stupidly out of character laugh and his stupid smug grin… I hate this man… I WISH I could hate this man. I mean I should have every right to, so why can't I?

"Oh har har Gajeel, you did that on purpose and you know it!"

I pried myself from the building and restarted my walk to the Fairy Dorms; I could feel his smirk as he followed after me. I want to be angry, I should be right? If so why do I just get all gushy when it's just me and him?

I looked over my shoulder and saw he was only a step or two behind me and I let out a groan as I stopped for a second to let him catch up with my pace. I just let the silence wash over us as my heart started up again... for a whole new reason. This was normal now I suppose, no one really knew but whenever I would leave the guild near night fall, Gajeel always seems to find me and makes sure I get to the dorms. At first it bothered me and I would demand for him to tell me why he was following me, but after a lot of shrugs and his strangely fitting laugh. I just let it happened, sometimes we don't say a word and other times he won't shut up. 'I like those walks the best,' and I am ok with it now.

"So the she-devil found a good mission for us to go on, that is... if yah ain't chickening out!"

"I honestly thought you were just drunk again,"

"Hey! I ain't drunk all the time yah know…"

I couldn't make out the last bit of what he saying, but that's ok. I found out, 'as long as he is talking to me, even if I can't understand the words, they are mine, and mine alone.' Damn I'm smiling like a fool again. I let myself cough a bit into my hand to cover up me trying to get rid of the tingly feeling in my cheeks, it didn't work. So I let the smile I was fighting show and just listen to the sound of his voice. I'm sure he was going over the mission to me and probably other important facts I should know beforehand but I wasn't paying too much attention to the actual words. 'Only Gajeel can make me ignore words and their meanings, so unlike me.' As we made our way to the dorms I would just nod and hum to the words he was saying, just agreeing with everything.

"Ok so it's all settled then I guess, got any questions 'bout the mission Shrimp?"

"Hmm nope I think I got it all," 'LIAR!'

Gajeel stopped and stood in the shadow of a building right near the front of the dorms. I bid him a good night and he replied with his normal grin and told me to 'get some sleep for once' before walking off back in the direction we came from. I quickly made my way into the dorms and up to my room before Erza found me out here this late at night. As long as she was our 'den mother' of sorts, we were not allowed to loiter outside the dorms or out in the halls at night.

I stretched my sore muscles as I pushed my door closed with my foot.

"MAN! It's good to be home,"

After taking a nice long hot bath, I jumped onto my bed with an old book I got while on my last mission. Planning on finishing most of it before I went to bed, it was all about iron. The book had everything from the chemical makeup of iron, to the use of it in weapons and art as well as some fairy tales and rumors of a Great Iron Beast. It even showed detailed maps with the locations of large amount of iron deposits, with overlays of sighting of this 'Great Beast'. If the book is any good then this would make a perfect gift for Gajeel. 'Though I wonder what this Great Iron Beast is exactly, maybe it has something to do with Gajeel's dragon. If that's the case I should research these sighting claims before giving this to Gajeel. I would hate for him to think that Metalicana is still around somewhere and it only leading to a dead end.'

With that in mind I kept reading way into the night.

* * *

_TAP_

_._

_._

_._

_TAP_

_._

_._

_TAP TAP_

_._

_._

_._

_CRACK_

"'Mm... 5 more minutes Erza." I rolled onto my back and rubbed my face against my pillow.

"Oi I assure you Erza is the last person you would want to see right now!"

My eyes flew open at the sound of his voice and it caused me too violently throw myself into a sitting position. Bad idea. All I felt was a splitting pain in my skull as I dropped back down onto my bed and cradled my head as I felt the knot forming. I snuck a peek at my intruder and saw Gajeel dressed in his black sleeveless shirt, baggy khaki pants and steel toed boots he also had his hair held back by an off white headband. He was clutching his jaw and looking down at me with an annoyed look.

"The hell Shrimp?! Why are you still in bed? I told you to be ready to go and meet me and Lily at the train station at 4 am. Well its past four and our train is about to leave in 15 minutes!"

"Huh..?" I was still slightly dazed from the near concussion I just gave myself. I just watched as Gajeel fumbled around my small room and began to quickly pack for me.

"I knew yah would forget! Damnit Shrimp I told yah last night to get some rest, you knew we were leaving before sunrise. What are you still doing laying there!? Get dressed!"

I would have laughed at just how bizarre the situation was until I remembered faintly of him saying that we were in fact going to leave early and I had agreed to be ready and meet up with them at four. I squeaked out an apology before grabbing some clothes and locking myself into my bathroom to quickly get changed.

Gajeel POV

'Fucking woman! How did I know she would over sleep? Doesn't matter now she'll be ready in a sec and then we should be able to just make it to the train in time.'

I gritted my teeth and let out a small groan as I felt the pressure irritate the slight bruise forming on my chin where shorty head butted me. I looked around one more time to see if I needed to pack anything else for the pocket woman. Something shiny caught my eye on the floor near here bed. It only took a few steps before I was in front of the object. It was an old book of some sorts covered with a silver ivy design. 'Probably the reason why the Shrimp slept in,' annoyed I picked it up and threw it in her bag before turning towards the now open bathroom door. She was dressed in her usual short orange and white dress and arm covers. I watched as she was tripping over herself to pull on her red sandals with amusement.

'Gihihi she looks like a shrimp flopping about.'

"Oi come on we need to go now," I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder and jumped out of her now cracked window.

"HEY! What happened to my window!? Erza will have my head!" I could hear the shrimp let out a whiney noise as she began to beat her fists on my back.

"Stupid Gajeel, why did you have break my window!?"

"Cause somebody didn't show up on time, that's your fault shrimp, if yah just did as I told yah you wouldn't be a dead woman when we get back Gihihihi."

Her complaints died down by the time we made it to the train. With an amused Lily in tow we all got aboard the train. The pocket woman still held her annoyed look as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Keep doing that an yer gonna get stuck like that," I couldn't help the snicker as she just puffed out her cheeks more and gave me her 'pissy pout' as I call it. However my amusement was cut short as the train lurched forward.

"GURGL" Fucking motion sickness.

**Ok 3rd chap! Hope yal like it and ill go in detail on their mission in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far and the follows and such x3 You're all amazing! So have a great day and i'll have chapter 4 out soon!**

**-Paint**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, I will explain at the end. Also sorry this is short compared to the other chapters.**

**I do not own any of these characters and they all belong to their rightful owners. I'm just using them to play out a story.**

.

Chapter 4 Motion Sickness

.

.

.

The train just began to move and Gajeel was already feeling the effects. He was currently slumped down in his seat trying desperately to keep his food down, while an amused Levy sat across from him in the train compartment.

"Serves you right you know! This is karma for making fun of me all the time."

"Ughhh not now Shrimp I- GUHH…" Gajeel bent over and held a hand firmly to his mouth, his face already was a deep shade of lime. Even if Levy did enjoy the pay back, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the dragon. To her it as still quiet weird to see the strong, fearless Kurogane completely crippled by simple motion sickness. Lily however found the whole idea of it priceless.

"Ahhaha, don't be such a wimp Gajeel it's just a 6 hour train ride you'll be fine!" Lily was seated next to Levy, his arms crossed and his grin wide as he watched his partner struggle and fail to regain control of his sickness. Levy let out a pout and looked down at the cat sitting next to her, she knew the two would often pick on and bicker with each as a sign of their friendship. However it wasn't her style to watch as her friends suffered, so Levy stood up from her seat and sat back down next to Gajeel.

The said man watched the small mage as she moved to sit closer to him, he was about to ask until the train violently lurched and caused him to be jerked around. His mind was spinning at the sudden movement and he became disorientated. By the time he came back to his senses he noticed his head was resting in Levy's lap. She had somehow managed to pull him down into a laying position with his head resting in her lap as his body faced the still, if not more, amused looking cat. At this moment Gajeel was more than happy that his motion sickness was acting up, because it hid his blush under the pale green tint and clammy look he now adorned from it.

Levy just smiled down at Gajeel as his eyes looked up with confusion to her.

"Lu-chan once told me that Natsu's sickness gets better when he lies down so I thought this might help you. I figured if it could work on him maybe it should help you."

Lily couldn't help himself as he spoke up at this.

"Then why do you have him across your lap Levy?"

Lily's grin only got bigger as both Gajeel and her bushed profusely at his statement. Levy just looked off to the side as she rest one of her hands in Gajeel's wild hair, trying to comb out the tangles that rested within.

"W-well I knew he wouldn't have lain down if I just told him! Gajeel is too stubborn to listen to advice, especially if it also helps out Natsu right Gajeel?"

Levy looked back down at the man in her lap, her eyes begging him to help her out of this now very awkward situation. Gajeel saw her embarrassment and grinned as he noticed that she was as nervous about the situation as he. Of course he would never allow himself to be the worse off in any situation.

"Don't lie to yourself Shrimp! If yah wanted to touch me all yah had to do was ask, can't blame yah after all! I mean what girl wouldn't want the chance to put their hands on a stud like me, Gihihi."

The blush on the girls face flared up at his comment as her mind ran wild at the thought of touching him, in more intimate places of course. She was mortified with herself for thinking of such perverted thoughts as her crush was so close to her. Levy violently stood up causing Gajeel to roll off the seat, face first onto the floor. Before he could pick himself up and respond with his normal string of cuss words, Levy cut him off.

"STUPID GAJEEL!"

Levy stomped down onto the man's back and walked over him to the door as she tore it open and walked out of the compartment. Gajeel just laid there on the floor for a few more minutes after the small fairy had left. He was confused at her sudden outburst not only that but the heel of her shoe had violently dug into his lower back leaving him in too much pain to sit back up. He craned his neck upward and looked at his cat for the answer to his questions. Lily just looked back dryly at the pathetic looking slayer sprawled out on the floor.

"Smooth move idiot, you just can't let a good thing happen can you?"

Gajeel let out an annoyed grunt and lifted himself from the floor slowly before laying back down on his seat.

"Shaddup you stupid cat," Gajeel ignored the look of annoyance that flashed across Lily's face.

"I'm not the one making an ass out of myself Gajeel! Here was your one chance of being close to Levy, hell you practically sprawled across her, without any questions asked! But you just had to open your damn mouth didn't you!? What's the point in bringing her along to get closer to her if you're just going to piss her off and push her away!?"

"Hey I didn't mean it ok!? I just... I don't know... I was freaking out ok and I just started to talk! I thought it would help calm my nerves if I told a little joke!"

"Yah well I hope you are calm because Levy left looking like she as absolutely frazzled at your statement!"

"…"

Gajeel stopped himself and turned so he lay facing the ceiling. Lily let out a sigh as he saw their conversation was now over. Now bored with nothing to do Lily pulled out the mission slip from his bag and went back over the job listed.

Help Wanted:

Sir Isaac Greenwald of Gaeldon is in need of capable mage to translate an old parchment that is said to give the location of a lost family heirloom. Sir Greenwald is looking for at least three strong mages to find and return the item or items listed on the parchment. It is rumored that the location of heirloom is located in a forest east of the town of Gaeldon that was once infested with dark mages. Responders must be capable of translating the parchment as well as being able to handle possible the dark mages that remain in area.

Reward: 700,000 Jewels

To Lily the reward seemed to be a bit high for the type of job listed. However the mention of dark mages would explain the high jewel count. Lily folded the paper back up and placed it back in his pack before looking up at his partner. Gajeel had already fallen asleep, his motion sickness seemed to die down a bit.

"Huh maybe Levy was right…"

.  
Levy didn't return till much later and kept quiet to not wake up the sleeping dragon and also now sleeping Lily. She didn't mean to react as she did, and after a long time thinking about it she really was out of line. Gajeel was just trying to lighten the mood as he always did in their awkward situations. With that in mind she made sure to make a mental note in her head to apologize to the two for her actions. Feeling a little bit better Levy dug around in her pack to take inventory on what Gajeel had packed her. She was missing a few important pieces of clothing that she will now need to buy but beside the missing bras he did surprisingly well. She also noticed he packed the book on iron as well.

'Maybe it's a sign,' she mused to herself. A sign of what she couldn't be sure of, so she cracked open the book and began to pick apart the information inside. A few times throughout her reading she would catch herself staring at the sleeping dragon across from her, of course always correcting herself shortly after. Not noticing the small pair of cat eyes watching from the sidelines.

.

.

.

**Ok! Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter! I know I had made a habit of updating this story at least once every day or so with the other chapters. However this story might end up going to be updated once every week or two. The main delay with this story was me writing Baby Blue, (also a big part to my comp being shut down in the middle of writing this chapter (THANKS CAT) ) the idea refused to leave me alone till I wrote it and now the same thing is happening again with another story. However this next one won't be a one shot. The first chapter should be out later today or tomorrow and my mind wants to focus on that instead of this story. Don't worry I will still crank out a few chapters here and there it will just be a slightly longer wait. This was going to be a slow development of a romance between Gajeel and Levy after all and my mind just wants to write fluffy dovey shit with them at the moment. So a new story just was beggin to be written! So sorry again for putting this on simmer instead of a full boil but I will still update it as much as I can.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads my stories as well as reviews, favs and follows. Yal get me all gitty when I see that you're enjoying my work! So have a great day and I hoped you enjoyed yourself!**

**-Paint**


End file.
